1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to controls and, more specifically, to a touchless water control system having at least one sensor capable of determining hand movement from point A to point B in a first direction, from point C to point D in a second direction and from point E to point F in a third direction thereby establishing a spatial field spaced away from a faucet through which a user's hand can be moved to initiate or terminate water flow, vary and set water temperature and water pressure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other control devices designed for fluid flow. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,146 issued to Groen on Jan. 19, 1971.
Another patent was issued to Pepper on Sep. 6, 1983 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,095. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,998 was issued to Pepper, deceased et al. on Dec. 6, 1988 and still yet another was issued on Feb. 4, 1992 to Tsutsui et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,399.
Another patent was issued to Aharon on Aug. 27, 1996 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,273. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,257 was issued to Marrin et al. on Feb. 23, 1999. Another was issued to Jeromson et al. on Feb. 4, 2003 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,513,787 and still yet another was published on May 8, 1991 to Mitsutoshi as Japan Patent No. JP3107682.
Another patent was published to Tadao, et al. on Nov. 26, 1996 as Japan Patent No. JP8311945. Yet another Japan Patent No. JP2003293411 was published to Takeshi on Oct. 15, 2003. Another was published to Yoichi et al. on Jul. 27, 2006 as Japan Patent No. JP2006193954 and still yet another was published on May 15, 2008 to Boey as International Patent Publication No. WO 2008/057630.